starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Moloch
A very odd man with an equally mysterious aura around him, Amir "Moloch" Nasrallah was formerly the unofficial current leader of the Children of God cult, as well as its surgeon general. History. Moloch was one of many Artisynth created by Omnitech during the 80s as part of a program to create living mannequins to be used in experiments, as well as construction drones before they fought back against their creators. During the formation of Quds, he was given a medical/gunner role during Operation Legion which carried over into the First Intifada. His gunner role came to an abrupt halt however, after an armament dispute between him and his friend, Chemosh. With his only other duty being that of a medic, he began to allocate his time in perfecting his craft all the way until he became CoG's head surgeon, operating on both humans and Artisynth in a hospital CoG used as a front for their various schemes. When World War 3 started, he again joined his brethren in Quds and fought alongside them during their various special operations against the AAW in Asia. Finally, when the Second Intifada hit which resulted in the disappearance of their leader, Chemosh, he took control over the rest of the Artisynth as they fled to the stars, eventually landing on Karbala decades later. A few years later during their exploration of the mysterious planet, Moloch and several others found a cave leading very deep into the planet and traveled inside. After hours of spelunking, they were attacked by some unseen force that mutated their bodies but also granted them powerful psychic abilities of which varied from person to person. Moloch's abilities included pyrokinesis and healing, the latter of which he used to great effect to extend his duties further. Scoundrels. Every now and then, Moloch would leave Karbala and wander the galaxy for a while in his personalized shuttle as he wanted to "explore the rest of God's creation." while he still could. Unfortunately, one fateful expedition had him captured by pirates whom nearly forced him out of his shuttle until they accidentally warped into Ayr space, causing them to be slaughtered by Ayr marines. After a brief, non-physical interrogation, he was freed by them and allowed to wander around space once more. Though during the conflict between the pirates and the marines, his shuttle's warp drive was damaged, sending him to Voyak where he landed in order to conduct repairs. Very coincidentally, it's also where the Muramasa went for a mission. He saw Frosty flying around in a fighter craft which looked exactly like the one Chemosh was last seen flying in. Frosty ended up taking too many hits and crashed after a brief fit of psychotic aggression, making Moloch run towards the crash site. Seeing the pilot be a fellow Artisynth, Moloch put two and two together and realized that this was Chemosh's body he was carrying. Back at his shuttle, he began working on his body, healing him until he was interrupted by several members of the Muramasa's crew looking for their lost pilot. After some brief speaking with Janos Celofan, he agreed to talk to then-Captain Yuga Shuur regarding custody of Frosty's body. A confrontation erupted between Moloch and the crew, almost turning violent until several members of the Muramasa's crew turned against Yuga, agreeing that Moloch should be given Frosty's body. Once the agreement was made, Moloch returned to Karbala, taking Frosty with him.The horrors of Karbala and the homicidal, violent nature of the Artisynth scarred Frosty as Moloch presented him before his people as the return of Chemosh. Though as much as the rest of the Ayatollahs thought Frosty was just some rank and file Artisynth who was lost in space, Moloch thought he was the real deal and treated him as such. While the rest of his people rebuked him, Moloch held his hand through it all no matter how terrified Frosty was. After several demands made by Frosty to return to the Muramasa, Moloch agreed, but on a secret condition: he would join him. Forcing his way into their crew, Moloch took on medical duties once more as he took care of their wounded and infirm. When the mission on Rigel happened, Frosty was incapacitated by Vakarus and the resulting trauma caused him to mentally revert back to being Chemosh. Moloch couldn't have been happier to have his old friend back, even after being outed as terrorists and forced out of the Muramasa's crew. However, problems would arise as they returned to Karbala and prepared Chemosh for a ritual to grant him the psychic abilities the rest of the Artisynth Sorcerers have. Despite Moloch's protests, they sent him into the cave where the unknown entity attacked almost immediately. It forced Moloch out, leaving him and everyone else confused and terrified for Chemosh. Days later, something emerged from the cavern Chemosh was dragged into. It absolutely wasn't Chemosh anymore, but when Beherit found it and presented it to the Ayatollahs as the 'Mahdi', it shook Moloch to his very core. He knew exactly who it really was and it sent him into a panic. He stormed out of the room and set course for earth just to be sure with one destination in mind: a tomb in an old graveyard somewhere in the deserts of Texas. Upon arrival, he lifted the casket off the tomb only to find the long dead body of Chemosh within. Distraught, he realized the disturbing implications of this immediately, that the real Chemosh died during World War 3, and the one he'd known since then had been a fake made from someone else very important to the Artisynth. Unfortunately, Beherit interrupted his grieving, having followed him and now was about to kill him for learning the truth regarding his best friend. Moloch tried placating Beherit to no avail, and was murdered in the tomb. His death was mourned heavily by the Artisynth with even the 'Mahdi' swearing vengeance against whomever had done the deed, but no one else took it harder than his student Typhon. Burning Sails. ??? MoloPortraitUnmasked.png|His appearance underneath the cowl. Category:Characters Category:Scoundrels Category:Blackwell